


Just keep swimming

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank is pulled and backfires and I suck a summaries.</p>
<p>I own nothing but Emma Lee, and a half drank Starbucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just keep swimming

Emma Lee looked over at David and smirked. He had that “why the hell am I out of the lab?” look on his face. “Got your sunscreen on, Vampire?” she asked as they pulled up to the scene. He turned her way and gave her a look, making her giggle. He rolled his eyes and looked back out the window, not letting her see him try not to smile.

“You called?” Emy said as they walked up to Nick. He and Greg turned to them with funny looks on their faces. “Yes I did. Hodges, we’ve got some odd chemicals in the boathouse, not sure if we can move them without HazMat.” Nick said and David nodded, then headed that way. “On it, Boss man.” he said as he passed.

Greg started snickering and Nick gave him a look, but cracked a smile. “What?” Emy said, looking between the two of them. “Well, we’ve got some bullets that need extraction, that’s why you’re here.” Nick said. “Okay - wanna tell me where or am I supposed to use my psychic powers?” she said and looked around.

Greg giggled again and pointed. She looked and all she saw was a older cabin cruiser. “In the boat? Okay.” she said and shrugged. “Uh...not exactly...more like under it.” Nick said and Greg finally started laughing outright.

She turned back to Nick, who was fighting it and said, “You’ve got to be fucking joking.” At that he finally did laugh and said, “Sorry, Emy Lee - that’s where they are. County won’t pay for dry dock without more evidence and that’s where our evidence is.”

“And how the hell am I supposed to to do this? I don’t have any gear along. Do we even have any to begin with?” She asked and threw up her hands. “Well, there is some back at the lab, but it’s men’s. However, the owner said he has plenty of equipment and you’re more than welcome to use it. It’s in the boathouse, there’s even a changing room.” Greg said.

“And you checked it out? It’s decent scuba gear?” she asked. Nick turned to look at something and Greg snorted. “Yep, I checked it. It’s all regulation. Masks, tanks....suits.” he said and Nick started laughing again.

She picked up her kit and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what you two think is so damn funny...” she said and headed for the boathouse.

Every officer she passed started snickering as they got out of her way. “Hey...” David said and looked up from the sample he was testing.

“Hey,” she said and sighed, “Guess I get to go swimming.”

“What?” he said and stopped in disbelief. “Yep, bullets are in the hull, county won’t pay for dry dock. Greg said there was a changing room with scuba gear in here.” she said and put her kit down.

“Probably that door over there.” David said and gestured to a small sliding door in the wall. “This is gonna suck, I can never find a scuba suit that fits right.” she said and went in. 

A couple of minutes later he heard, “Oh Bloody Hell NO!” and then laughing from outside the boat house. 

“Emy? Are you okay?” David said and put down the bottle he was holding and went over to the door. “Those bastards...” she said and held up what looked like yellow rags tied to a hanger with strings. Then he looked closer and his eyebrows went up. “Uh...let me guess, that’s the only one?” he said. She nodded. “This explains the snickering and laughing.” she said and held it up to her.

It was a bikini that would only be acceptable on a Bond Girl or in a bad scifi movie. What there was of it, the bottom high cut on the sides and the top was some kind of zip up string thing. The only thing making it an actual scuba suit being the label and the fabric it was made out of.

“So call the lab and have them send out another suit.” he said, still staring at it. “They only have men’s. And by the time we find a woman’s it’ll be dark.” she sighed, “They are gonna pay for this one. BIG...HUGE...” 

David looked around. He could see a bunch of them gathered near the dock through the window and frowned. Then he looked back to where he’d been and smiled. “Who says you have to go out there at all?” he said and she looked at him like he was nuts.

“Cause that’s where the boat is.” she said and shrugged. He smirked and pointed behind him. She looked back and grinned. There was only one jet ski parked in the boathouse, leaving the other slip open for her to get in the water there.

“They see, but they don’t observe.” he said and she laughed.

“What is taking so long?” Greg said and looked to the boathouse. “You that anxious to see Emy in that suit, Greggo?” Nick asked. “No! But this is perfect revenge for when she stole my stuff from the showers in the dorm and then locked me out. I had to walk through the common area and outside and get in through the window and all I had was a hand towel.” he said and Nick started laughing again.

They stood there for another few minutes before one of the officers by the dock said, “Hey!” They looked to see Emy’s head pop up next to the dock.

“That’s just not fair.” Greg said and followed Nick onto it. She grinned up at him and put a bag on the dock. “Here’s your evidence, looks to be a 9 mil.” she said and pushed the dive mask back on her head.

“But...” one of the officers said and looked around, confused. “Boathouse, gentlemen - where they park boats...in the water.” she said and winked. Nick grinned and said, “Well played, Emy Lee, well played.” 

“I will get you back one day.” Greg said and frowned. She just laughed and said, “You’ve been saying that for years, G-man and it ain’t happened yet.” She pulled the mask back down and said, “I guess I’ll see you boys back at the lab.” Then put the mouth piece back in and sunk into the now dusk darkened water.

David was just closing his kit when he heard the water moving behind him. He turned and went over and held the back of the tank while she came up the ladder, then helped her take it off.

“I feel bad now. Like I should take them all out for a drink at a strip club after shift or something.” she said and he laughed. “No, they should know better. It’s not like you’re some brainless from the temp pool or something. They shouldn’t have set you up in the first place.” he said.

She looked at him and noticed he wasn’t laughing anymore. He looked...kind of angry? “Hey, it’s okay - I’m used to running with the boys, no big deal. Besides, it’s not like they knew and we had a time frame to deal with. If anything, you’re the one that’s going to need to watch out now.” she said and took the towel he held out to her.

“What do you mean?” he said and didn’t look at her, instead restowing the scuba gear.

She smirked and said, “You’re the only one who got to see me in this get-up, David...that is, if you’d actually look at me.”

“I’m being polite and respectful of our friendship.” he said and she laughed. “Come on...let’s have some fun with this, please?” she said and his head instantly snapped to look at her. “What?” he said and she laughed more.

He just stared, all his brain could decipher was lots of skin and water dripping off in little lines and paths going right where he shouldn’t be looking.

“David?” she said and tried not to laugh. “Huh?” he said and forced himself to look up at her eyes, even though because of her height he was still looking down.

She grinned and said, “You know, when you do it, for some reason it’s not creepy.” He shook his head and said, “Sorry!” and looked away again. She just laughed and said, “Like I said, let’s have some fun.”

“I’m still not sure what you mean by that.” he said and backed up as she took a step towards him. “You know how those hen’s like to cluck...let’s give them something to talk about.” she said and backed him into the wall. She reached out and unzipped his vest, pushing it open and pulling his shirt out partway.

“Emy! What are you doing?” he said and tried to push her hands away. She laughed and said, “Trust me, we’ll get laughs out of this one for days. Now come’re and give me a hug.”

Outside they were packing up the truck when they heard a yell, followed by, “My God! Your hands are freezing, Emy Lee! No! Stop it! You’re all wet!”

Nick and Greg just looked at each other and then back to the boathouse. One of the officers almost slammed his fingers in his car door.

“Uh-uh...no way.” Nick said and shook his head. They heard the door open and looked to see David stumble out carrying both his and Emy’s kits. His vest was hanging open, his shirt was untucked and his hair was messed up. And the front of his clothes were all wet and rumpled.

“Don’t say a word.” he said as he passed them on the way to their truck. Nick covered his mouth and Greg bit his lip to keep from laughing at the look on his face. He stowed their kits in the back and then got in the drivers seat and slammed the door.

They were still giggling a few minutes later when they heard the door close and looked to see Emy Lee coming along the walk, still rubbing her hair with a towel. She was smiling and had changed back into her clothes.

“That wasn’t so bad, a nice swim was just what I needed.” she said and tossed the towel to Greg as she passed.

“See you back at the lab!” she called and got in the truck with David. They watched through the windshield as he turned and glared at her and she just laughed.


End file.
